To Whatever End
by Misplaced Soul
Summary: An attempt to tell a story why Nuada hates humans. Nuada's youth till exile period. Temporarily one shot. I do not own Hellboy and its characters. Neither the world of Forgotten Realms. As always swordsplay, swordsplay and swordsplay :


It was dawning. The sun was rising up lazily, allowing the beams to caress the ground. Everything was awakening and getting ready o start a new day. Almost everything. For neither light nor bird chant nor even refreshing morning breeze could not affect dozen of bodies scattered on a small clearing. They were all elves, all not older than 60. Men and women. All of their faces were stretched in grimace of horror and incredible pain. The clothes of women were torn allowing to assume the hell they must have gone through before being slaughtered. Two men's bodies were smashed to a pulp, with faces impossible to identify. The clearing turned to crimson pool. The ground was not able to absorb half clotted blood anymore.

Elf was catching air in gasps. He was fighting his stomach content coming up his throat. Eventually he threw up hiding himself behind the tree. The tears which were running down his face were not just side effect of nausea fit. He was a warrior, king's scout, blood did not scare him. But it were their faces, their eyes that made the pain impossible to deny. They were so young, so innocent…. Another wave of tears flooded warrior's already wet face. Suddenly elf's ears caught a sound of horse tramp. Elf hurriedly wiped his eyes and went to introduce the newcomers to grim discovery.

The group of riders consisted of three elves. Balor, new king of the elf folk was the leader. He jumped off the horse and very quickly approached Eredthion. By reading his face, young elf knew something terrible must have happened. He reached out his arm and placed his hand upon elf's shoulder.

"Eredthion….did you find them? What happened? Why were they delayed?" – he fixed the gaze of his amber eyes upon his companion's tired face. Eredthion couldn't find the strength to look back. He couldn't find the words to describe the horror he just saw.

The group of youths set out yesterday evening to celebrate Faradome, the holiday commemorating the victory of Correlon Larethian over Grummsh One Eye. Young elves as usual were not allowed to take part in official part of celebration. This was reserved to adult members of society. They had permission however, to worship another God connected to this event - Rillifane Rallath Master of the Forests. Every year they gathered on a small clearing and through the medium of dance and singing they thanked Rillifane for being the ally of Corellon. This year however something was not right. The group didn't return as it was settled. Eredthion, the most experienced ranger, was appointed to find strugglers and bring them home. And what he found was to much to bare, even for an elf his age. He opened and closed his mouth, but his mind was blank. He was not able to make a sound.

"By sea and stars!!!! Eredthion, what happened?!" Balor shook the elf only to meet his empty eyes. Very slowly Eredthion raised his arm and pointed the direction. Balor didn't waste any more time. He dashed the direction Eredthion was pointing

The view that appeared before his eyes made Balor's heart sink. He could not comprehend what he was looking at, he could not understand what kind of a monster could have done such thing. Very slowly he approached the nearest body. It was Raindothiel, cup-bearer's daughter. Her head was twisted at the unnatural angle, her mouth was opened in silent scream. Someone's blade ripped her throat. Balor felt the world spinning around him. He walked to the middle of the clearing and slowly looked around. Amaranna, Talaiel, Turarwen, Arwe, Sindhanion, Kiiran…. He knew them all. They were children of his folk. A new hope for the future. Before he could think… primal growl tore out of his throat. He had to know who did this. Those mutilated bodies froze in their silent plead for revenge. His rage must have turned off his senses, at the touch of hand on his arm, he twirled ready to draw his sword. His muscles relaxed when he saw the face of his close companion Sellion.

"Sire,… you need to calm down." –he spoke softly seeing his king fuming – "Let us examine the traces… Eredthion.." – he turned to oldest elf – " We need you here…. Stay with us"

Eredthion seemed to have overcome his temporary weakness. He squatted by the nearest body and started to speak

"Those wounds were given by a sword… This… with an axe" – me moved between the bodies. He stopped over two most mutilated bodies – "they must have been massacred with hammer or a mace… It is hard to assess" – he added turning his sight

'But who…" Balor analysed loud – "Orcs? They do not come here. It's Rillifane's sanctuary, they wouldn't dare…"

"Foot prints allow to draw one conclusion" Eredthion stated grimly – "MEN"

"But it's not possible…." – Balor protested – "We have a truce with surrounding villages… They would not come to our territory uninvited… They wouldn't. dare…." Balor paused moving his gaze from one face to another. All companions dropped their eyes to the ground joining in silent consent. Eredthion was too experienced to be wrong in such matter.

"Oh Gods…." Balor's legs gave in and he fell to his hands and knees – "What have I done? I killed them…. I killed them…" he whispered half to himself. Suddenly he felt strong arms lifting him up.

"It doesn't matter now, Sire" – Sellion shook his head – "You trusted humans, because it was right thing to do. In order to sustain peace. It's not your fault that THEY have no honour. We'll make them pay…In the right time" – Sillion's lips curled in evil grin – "For each elf killed we'll claim three lifes….." Balor listened to his friend hypnotized. Elf's speech was cut off by messenger's arrival. He jumped off the horse and intended to run their direction. Etedthion shouted

"Stay there BOY! The king will approach you!" – and then he lowered his voice – "The less of us see it the better." Balor nodded and looked down at his hands covered in blood – "No more nightmares necessary" – he whispered to himself and started to walk young elf's direction.

Elf kneeled and without being allowed to speak he blurted out

"I has started Sire… Child…. Queen Raina.. you need to hurry"

Balor's brows went up. This was too early. Child was supposed to be born in two months. He cast furtive look at Sellion

"I need to go." – he exclaimed mounting a horse – "Take care of them. Inform the families. Prepare mourning ceremony…"

"I'm at your command Sire" – Sellion bowed – "Now go. Go to welcome your heir…"

***********************************

Ignoring midwife's protests Balor stormed into his wife's chamber. She looked exhausted, pale, with her beautiful hair sticking to her haggard face. But the moment he saw him her face lightened. Again she was this young, lively girl he fell in love with. She reached out her hand giving him a sign to approach. He kneeled by her bed, took her hand and kissed it.

"How are you feeling my love?" he asked trying to move the hair strand that stuck to her forehead. When he left bloody mark on her skin he realized that his hands are still covered in blood of murdered elves.

"Tired" – Raina answered gently cupping his face – "Aren't you curious my king… about you heir?" – she asked smirking

"It doesn't matter Reina" – Balor replied – "As long as I will have you by my side… it doesn't matter"

"Well go and see, will you?" – Raina lifted her head – "It's impolite not to see the gift…." She scolded him, making him grin

"Alright… Alright" – Balor chuckled and asked –" A boy or a girl?"

"I won't tell you…" Reina mocked – "Go see yourself…"

Balor approached the cradle not taking his eyes of his wife even for a moment. Then when he lowered his gaze, his eyes glazed. Two the most beautiful babies he had ever seen were sleeping embracing each other. They were almost identical, Balor however somehow felt that he just has been blessed with a daughter and a son. He wanted to take them in his arms, but again the blood on his hands made him quit. He turned his gaze to his Reina again and approached her with tears falling down his cheeks.

"That's the most beautiful gift I've ever been given…." - he kneeled by her bed again – "I love you so much…"

"Nuada and Nuala" – Reina seemed to be half awake – "Their names…"

Balor frowned. He sensed that there was something wrong going on. Reina's lips were white. She breathed heavily.

"You need rest." – spoke gently stroking her hair – "I'll call Hera"

"No…." – she protested tightening the grasp on his hand – "Promise me something… Promise me that you'll raise them well. That they will always follow the right path…. PROMISE ME!"

"No…." Balor's voice broke – "You'll help me do that. I won't do it alone… I won't have to… You'll be alright….. HERA!" he screamed – "HERA HELP!. LADY IS NOT WELL!"

Midwife was in the room within a fraction of second. Quickly she examined Raina's reactions.

"I need to ask you to leave Sire" – she turned to Balor

"I need you… Don't leave me… You cannot leave me…" Ballor didn't seem to hear her

Finally Sellion managed to take shaken elf out. Healers fought for Queen's life till dawn.

But her destiny was to leave.

Balor was woken up by silent whimper coming from the cradle. He must have fallen asleep. He stood up and leaned over the cradle. It was Nuada. He took his son into his arms…his appearance, his smell, everything reminded him of Raina. He pressed baby to his chest.

"Raina, I'll do everything that I can to make you proud of me. I'll make this boy surpass all our ancestors have ever done. I'll do this for you…"


End file.
